


Csokoládé

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sohasem emlékszik pontosan, hogy a két fajta csokoládé közül melyiket szereti jobban Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Csokoládé

Draco sohasem emlékszik pontosan, hogy a két fajta csokoládé közül – és most őszintén, miféle különbség van két étcsokoládé között?! Neki mindegyik ugyanolyan keserű –, melyiket szereti jobban Harry. Ezért minden alkalommal, mikor Párizsban jár, és véletlenül elhalad az apró édességbolt előtt(sosem véletlen), vesz mindkettőből.  
Mikor aztán később hazaér, a konyhaasztalon hagyja az édességeket. Nem szól róla Harrynek, aki többnyire csak órákkal később veszi észre – Draco gyakran megjegyzi, hogy Harrynek valószínűleg az sem tűnne fel, ha Draco közben világuralomra törne, annyira elmerül az írásban –, de a kis bűbájból, amit a csokikra tett, mindig tudja, ha Harry végre felfedezi őket. Olyankor csendben a konyhaajtóhoz lopózik és figyeli, ahogy a másik arcán átsuhan az a bátortalan, őszinte kis félmosoly, amit más sohasem láthat.  
Harry mindig eltúlozza az örömöt és meglepettséget, ha valaki nyíltan próbálja megajándékozni valamivel. Draco próbál nem rágódni az okokon. Megígérte Harrynek, mikor végre elkezdett mesélni a gyerekkoráról – és Draco olyan dühös lett, hogy a legszívesebben a pokolba átkozta volna Dursley-éket –, hogy nem tesz semmi meggondolatlant.  
De Draco mardekáros: tudja, hogy intézze el ezeket a dolgokat.


End file.
